Murdock Tokoseeker
"I will protect. I will serve. I will never harm my allies unless my ally harms me. I am a loyal soldier and loyal soldiers will stay that way." Biographical Info Species: Human (Half Clone) Born 32 BBY Place of birth: Kamino Main Infirmary Homeworld: Kamino and Coruscant Hair: Dirty Blonde (Now Brown) Eyes: Green Family: Ben Galak (Brother), Booster Tokocrystal (Brother) Known Companions: Blaster Niceshot, Jay Legoninjago, Wilhuff Blazingdust, Ben Galak, Anthony Torti, Booster Tokocrystal, Dane Adams, Frosty TheFroster, Shira Validwar, Shira Gammashock, Jango Moonmight, Boba Moonmight, Captain Rex, Kare Fletcher Known Enemies: Ultimate Nightmare, Fenton Kraytmelder, Dave Frederson, Cera Mindar, Lucas Viperspotter, Bala Hunter, Holly Talon, Komari Gweldwield, Aron Droidspanner Political Views, and Alliance Info Alliance: 501st Legion, Galactic Republic. Squads: Super Troopers, Freedom Commandos, 501st Reaper Corp. Occupation: Lieutenant, 501st Legion, Galactic Republic Military Battle info Victories: Ryloth, Some battles on Geonosis, Some battles on Yavin IV, Carlac, most battles on Umbara, most battles on Felucia. Defeats: Some battles on Carlac, Some battles on Umbara, Some battles on Felucia, Some battles on Geonosis. Part I # Lieutenant Murdock Tokoseeker is one of the best soldiers in the 501st legion. He has spent most of his time training to take down his sworn enemy, Separatist General Ulrich Night AKA Ultimate Nightmare. Nightmare and Murdock have been enemies for years. It all started when he was a private in Blaster Niceshot's squad, Super Troopers. The Beginning Murdock had just got promoted to a private. He still qualified to be in the 501st because he was Half clone. He was ready to go out in the front lines. "I'm finally able to fight!" he shouted, drawing the attention of half the people in the main hallway of the Jedi Temple. "Chill it, Murdock." His friend, Ben, commanded. "Heya, Ben, I'm going to meet Blaster in the lounge. Wanna come?" Murdock asked. "Yeah. Sure." Ben replied. The two walked into the lounge and found Blaster Niceshot. Blaster was Murdock's new squad leader. "Private Murdock. Glad you found me. Jedi General Cera Mindar has requested our assistance. We're heading to Ryloth." Blaster was always serious about missions involving Jedi. "Let's head to the hangar, sir." Murdock said. They rushed to the hangar and got into the transport gunship. Terror On Ryloth Murdock, Blaster, and some of the Super Troopers entered the outpost on Ryloth. "Wow. This is crazy." Jay, another new private said. "You must be the Super Troopers." A Captain said. "The situation is insane out there. Move out!" The 8 soldiers moved out. The situation was insane. Explosions were everywhere. Blaster fire happened every time an eye blinked. "Alright, Sergeants go find General Secura! Murdock and Jay, You're with me! We have to reach General Mindar!" "Yes sir!" Murdock and Jay both shouted in unison. The three had reached General Cera Mindar who was accompanied by a clone who was barely staying alive. "General Mindar. I'm Blaster Niceshot" He then pointed to the two privates. "This is Private Murdock and Private Jay." Cera acknowledged both the privates and they saluted then they went to fighting. It was horrifying on the battlefield. Murdock had come close to being torn to shreds by a Gutkurr, one of Ryloth's deadliest beasts. Blaster had saved him right before the creature tore into him. The Separatists were even worse. Murdock swore that his finger was about to fall off due to all of the trigger pulling. Then it happened "Kill them all! Hahahahaha!!!" A General that was also a Sith emerged from the Separatist force field with a Commander and what looked like a marksman. "Oh god." Blaster and the other clone trooper were fear-stricken. "It's General Nightmare!" At that moment a grenade exploded. Murdock, Blaster, Jay, and the other Private were separated from Cera. "Is everyone alright?!?! Jay shouted. "Yes! But General Mindar got separated from us during the blast!" The nameless private yelled back. They were far from the outpost and night time was falling. "We're going to have to set up camp for tonight. We need to find a secluded spot away from the Seppies." Blaster stated. The four then found a spot in a forest. "We are gonna have to take turns sleeping and keeping guard." Murdock said. "I'll go first" The night seemed to last forever to the four clones. As morning came, they were breaking down camp. "You guys saved my life." The private thanked them. "I'm Wilhuff Blazingdust." He announced. "Murdock Tokoseeker." Said Murdock. "Jay Legoninjago." Jay added. "Blaster Niceshot." Blaster added last. They were halfway back to the outpost when General Nightmare and his three lapdogs stopped them. Murdock readied his DC-15 blaster rifle. "Oh how cute." Nightmare said sarcastically. "Little private wants to kill me." The fourth guy started to fire his Umbaran Captain's rifle. Murdock shot the fourth guy dead at that moment. The fourth turned out to be another commander. Nightmare became enraged. "Fool!" He shouted. "You just did yourself for a world of pain!!!" Wilhuff set off a smoke grenade to block the enemy's eyesight. The four had ran off. Some time later, they made it to the outpost. After an hour Cera showed up. "General Mindar. What happened?" Blaster asked. "I ran from them as fast as I could and I guess that separated us." She answered Blaster. "What's next?" Jay asked out of curiosity. "We're going home." Blaster replied. Murdock Goes Home Murdock got to the door of his apartment. He was having a party later so he had to clean up. The card reader finally read his ID card and opened the door. He showered and put on his officer uniform and it was time for the party. Everyone invited had filed in and the party started. The TV was playing Max Rebo's greatest hits so far album. It was 3 hours into the party whe the music was interrupted by an incoming transmission message. Ulrich Night had popped upon screen "It is Separatist General, Ultimate Nightmare!" he exclaimed. "Murdock, I just wanted to say, YOU'RE DEAD!!!" 10 of the 20 guests had pulled out blaster pistols and started firing. It turned into a shootout in a matter of 20 seconds. Then Ben had pulled his lightsaber and started slicing up the assassins. Murdocks apartment had turned into a gory mess. The Clone Security had shown up, found out what happened and cleaned up. Murdock went and stayed at his other house down in Underworld he had not been in since he was 18. After a few days he was in the training room, when a recruiter came up to him at the blaster range. "Private Tokoseeker." The recruiter said. "Yes. That's me." Murdock said still firing at the targets. "We need you back on Ryloth. The situation is getting worse." "Let's do this." Murdock replied. Back to Ryloth Murdock was serious as ever. He picked up a chaingun and left the outpost without saying a word. He marched right into a bunch of droids. "You've doomed yourself now, clone" one of the B1 droids said. "I don't think so." Murdock snapped. He proceeded to open fire at the 10 droids destroying all of them. He found a weapon crate later on. "Well now, it's like Life Day morning!" He laughed. "Lets see what we have here!" Murdock opened the crate with brute force. "Well, Alright!" He exclaimed. The crate had a flamethrower, missile launcher, thermal detonators, medical supplies, and EMP grenades. Murdock was now a force to be reckoned with. 2 clone troopers ran up to Murdock. "Hey. I'm Jango Moonmight and this is my brother, Boba." He said, pointing to a panicking clone. "Can we come with you? Please?!" Jango, too was starting to panic. "Listen. What rank are you?" Murdock asked "We're both Cadets." Our squadron was gunned down. We're the only ones left." Jango answered. "So are you 212th?" Murdock asked "Um, no actually. We're going into the 501st." Boba said. "I don't think Cody likes half clones." Murdock was shocked when the words 'Half Clone' came out of Boba's mouth. "You two are halves?" He said like he was interrogating them. "Yes" Jango answered. "Our father is a former ARF trooper. Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Lieutenant Category:501st Legion Category:Super Troopers